One Big Clone Family
by CampionSayn
Summary: Basically a set of drabbles focussing on our favorite Seeker and his "creations."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing is in the business of becoming mine.  
Summary: Basically drabbles involving Starscream and his clones.  
Warnings: Slight hints of slash, but not by much.

Can You Feel the Love Tonight?- The Lion King: Skywarp, Thundercracker:

"Thundercracker!"

Hidden on the African plain and suddenly having a feeling of dread course through his magnificent systems, the blue clone whose name was being screamed from a good thirty feet away, turned from the hovel he'd been sitting happily in and grinned at the sight before him.

His dark purple brother clone was running his way, being followed by a big, thick furred beast Thundercracker vaguely remembered being called a lion. Skywarp had fluid leaking from his optics as he ran, begging the oldest clone to save him from the 'big angry kitty'.

Though Thundercracker hated being nice to the coward, he was bored and obliged with a quick sonic blast that didn't hit the lion, but sent it running, tail between its legs, in the opposite direction.

Skywarp jumped over the hovel and immediately began groveling before his brother, grateful beyond words. This only helped to inflate the narcissist's ego, chassis puffing up like some giant peacock.

"What did you do to make him so mad, fool?"

"…I-I…s-stepped on i-its tail…"

Thundercracker's laugh could be heard for miles.

Set It Free- Speak Soundtrack: Starscream, Slipstream:

"Starscream, put me down! Really this isn't funny and you're gonna drop me!"

"What are you talking about, I'm your original. The only reason I'd drop you is if you dropped me."

"…You weigh more than me."

"Oh, by what, ten pounds?"

"Excuse me?!"  
Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts: Sunstorm, Ramjet:

Holding his mostly white brother around the waste, Sunstorm was starting to wonder why he had decided to go out with the fantastical liar. True, it was easy to figure out that what he suggested was the exact opposite, and it kept one guessing, but this had been way out of the park. He said they were flying to Detroit over sharp rocks. Reversing that meant they were walking somewhere nice, but he still didn't know where. To top it off, Ramjet was drunk and having trouble remembering which way they had originally been heading.

Oh well. Sunstorm was the eternal optimist of the clones and as such took it upon himself to lead _Ramjet_ somewhere. This should be fun.

Unwritten: Skywarp, Bumblebee, Blurr:

"Come on you big purple fraidy-bot! Swimming is fun! Not scary at all, and you're the one who wanted help with your anxiety problems, so let go of the rail and start paddling!"

Skywarp, two giant water wings on his arms, in a life raft, with a life vest strapped to himself, holding the guard rail still looked unsure. Bumblebee was right, this would be easy, he just had to get out of his raft and step in the wading area of the earthling pool Professor Sumdac had donated to the city of Detroit… sometime today.

Skywarp was about to ask the rapidly losing his patience 'Bot to go first, when from out of nowhere a blue flash knocked right into him, sending him face first into the water. Oddly, the shock didn't hit him before a set of yellow arms pulled him up, scolding a cackling blue speedster behind him. Skywarp then proceeded to clutch Bumblebee rather like he would Thundercracker, bawling his head off.

Out of My Element: Slipstream, Ramjet, Sunstorm, Starscream:

"Now, now, you know I won't hurt you." The original of the Seeker units said as soothingly as he could to his normally happy-go-lucky clone, currently scuttling under a larger than most rosebush in a perfect impression of his youngest brother. Ramjet was trying to assist his creator, Slipstream behind him pretending not to care about the whole ordeal.

"Oh, it's not that, grand creator, it's just… That terribly… unique… triple-changer threatened to skewer me if he saw me today… and I'm inclined to believe him."

"What are you talking about," Ramjet spoke up, grabbing the lighter clone and dragging him out to give him a small hug, "Skywarp and Thundercracker are here, they'll protect you. I won't, but they might."

Slipstream smacked herself in the face, Starscream scoffed and crossed his arms, Sunstorm just sort of smiled at the grinning liar. His words rang false, but actions spoke truth and Sunstorm had gotten rather good at reading Ramjet like a book. It was nice to have someone from their strange little group always be there even when he said he wouldn't be.

Bullet: Thundercracker, Starscream, Ramjet:

Sharp claws slowly and clumsily took their time as Thundercracker did his best to find that horrible piece of Earth metal from his original, Ramjet holding Starscream's head in his lap like he was a sparkling, a worried look on both their faces. Thundercracker's worry was much, much less apparent, but it was there.

A shaky, painful little groan left the red Harrier jet's voice box when the blue clone finally found the little bundle of multiple shotgun bullets that had melted once entering Starscream's tanks, sticking to the metal organs like space barnacles. Ramjet gently rubbed his thumbs in circles at the sides of Screamer's head, his words were no good right now, being always false, but his actions spoke volumes and seemed to help Starscream's pain. Thundercracker did his best to be gentle.

London Bridge- Fergie: Slipstream, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Megatron:

"Your faces are… stuck?"

"Uh-**huh**!" Blitzwing's Random face confirmed, for once in probably hundreds of stellar cycles, frowning. Really, if Slipstream ever thought Random's usual demeanor was freaky, it was nothing compared to when he was actually frustrated. It was like Angry and Icy at the same time, only… With the way Random looked, like a black jack-o-lantern, it was like staring at a very slagged off intergalactic demon.

"It serves him right for marring Megatron's glorious visage!" Lugnut stated from his place at the throne in their base, polishing the throne's backrest like a good little suck-up.

Tourniquet- Evanescence: Skywarp, Sunstorm (mention of Blackarachnia):

Curled into the fetal position, on the deserted moon, the one clone of Starscream's that didn't have any of his bitter outlook on life and very little of his strength, was dying. At least, he was pretty sure he was dying. A while ago he'd made the mistake of getting Blackarachnia mad and she'd clipped one of his Energon lines with her claws. Now, Skywarp could barely see through his optics, his legs couldn't move and the All Spark fragment that kept him going felt… strained.

Right about now he should have felt very afraid, but instead he felt oddly giddy. If this is what death felt like, he should have tried it much sooner. The fear was gone, and he found himself less worried about everything trying to get him, seeing as how he was certain that in a few more moments he'd leave his body and…

"Skywarp? Where are you little brother? Our majestic creator is requesting our pre—Skywarp?!"

The darker clone couldn't answer the much brighter of his brothers as he found his vocal processors had stopped functioning. All he could really do was move his helm in the direction the other had come from, the look on the coward's face blank. Sunstorm landed right next to the youngest clone, looking for once in his life like he actually cared. _How strange_, Skywarp thought absently.

There for You- Flyleaf: Megatron, Starscream, mention of the clones:

"Alright Starscream, seeing as you refuse to die, no matter what I do, I'm going to be generous and hand you an ultimatum, either resume your position in my army or I'm going to weld you to the Detroit bridge and have you watch as I destroy every single one of your clones right in front of you. It's your choice."

Tied to the cavern's roof and hanging upside down in stasis cuffs, the Harrier jet looked hesitant to say anything. He abhorred Megatron and everything he was or stood for. He'd spent four million stellar cycles trying to destroy the insufferable glitch and if the time ever came, he would look down on his rusted, empty shell and smile, but…. He also had something to think about here.

Far be it for Starscream to admit to so much as liking even one of his clones. The all represented parts of himself he was really hating at the moment, and his life would probably be much easier with them gone. However, they were, in the All Spark piece within his head's own twisted sense of irony, also his family. The only family he'd ever had. And they were improving, slowly but surely.

Slipstream was a little bit less of a bitch than she once was. Still wouldn't tell him what part of him she came from, but he was working through it.

Ramjet had, last month, told his very first truth and Starscream had never felt so proud in his life. He actually had the event stored in his memory core, like a proud human parent.

Thundercracker had toned down on the pompous speeches around the other clones and had actually volunteered to be Skywarp's companion on the missions the youngest was sent on.

Sunstorm still hadn't managed to stop sucking up to even the Autobots. But, that had actually helped to get him and the others out of a few occasional jams, so Starscream could actually tolerate him.

And Skywarp, Starscream's figurative sparkling, had just a week ago stood up to Blitzwing when he tried to savagely bludgeon Thundercracker into oblivion. True, he'd knocked the lunatic into a nearby lake, then run off, but still!

"…Alright. I'll… serve under you again."

Sisters- Dane Cook: Slipstream, brother clones:

"Starscream! Help, help, help!"

Turning from his rather ominous looking stack of datapads, the original Starscream distractedly looked to the door, optics widening, and couldn't move back fast enough before Skywarp attached himself to the red one like a baby koala on speed. The momentum sent both of them to the floor in a heap, a loud crash sounding off as the datapads fell on top of them. Needless to say, Starscream was not happy.

"… Skywarp, you better have a good reason for barging in here and slagging me off."

The purple Seeker continued to shake and rattle and cling to Starscream so tightly his creator was sure something would pop off, but answered rather quickly, "Slipstream is trying to paint me black and green with pink wings!"

"…Why?" Starscream asked, trying his hardest not to break down laughing as that image flew into his motherboard.

"W-well, because, she found Ramjet in her room and Sunstorm walked in on her showering without her armor and Thundercracker crashed into her after hitting a tree."

"Maybe I should put it a different way. Why is she trying to paint you when the others all did something and you didn't?"

"I tripped, causing her to trip and her mouth landed on mine."

Starscream just kind of looked at Skywarp a moment, ignoring how the coward cringed at hearing the distant sound of angry footsteps down the hall, wings wrapping around him like an Earth bat. Then, the leader of the Seekers lifted himself, and the still clinging Skywarp, from the wreckage to go give Slipstream a little lecture on how to treat the weakest link when she felt frustrated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I do wish I did own the Seeker clones….

Okay, I really didn't intend on adding onto this, since originally it was meant to be a one-shot collection, but since one of my reviewers requested that I not "leave them hanging" I added on. Enjoy kiddies.

* * *

**You're Such a Dreamer: Skywarp, Thundercracker:**

Claws that were barely used on anything tapped nervously together as Skywarp hovered over a good sized field of little yellow flowers, optics twitching from one open bloom to another. He'd been trying to find the perfect one for hours and still hadn't worked up the urge to pull one up out of the dirty ground, or brave the numerous bees seeming to get agitated by his mere presence. The bees that were thinner than the others had actually chased him from the only flower he'd touched so far.

"Where are you hiding, you little coward?"

Giving a sharp cry in alarm, the darkest of the Seeker clones forgot his previous fear of getting dirty and dove into the thickest clump of flowers. Unfortunately, his wings stuck out rather like a sign that said 'Over Here. How Pathetic am I?'

**I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much- Repo!: Thundercracker, Skywarp:**

Thundercracker could vaguely register that he was scared at the sight laid out before him. Skywarp had been attacked by that unworthy, stupid, worthless Elite Guard and TC hadn't been there to make sure the littlest Seeker didn't get hurt. And now…

Both optics cracked, wings ripped off, right arm five yards away in pieces and energon dripping from every orifice and Skywarp could still manage to shake pathetically in the blue Seeker's arms, making feeble attempts to apologize for staining Thundercracker's armor.

"…I….sorry…"

"Ssshhh," Thundercracker hissed half-heartedly, rocking the shorter clone like a mother would its child, "I will not allow you to go offline. My genius will get you out of this. You're gonna be alright."

**Live By the Air: Skywarp, Thundercracker, Slipstream:**

Dark purple paint could be seen for a quarter-second before flashing somewhere else when Thundercracker thought he had the other Seeker within his grasp. Then the egoist had to start searching for Skywarp all over again. By Primus, the blue clone hated hide and seek.

"You know that you'll never catch him, right?" The female version of Starscream smirked. Oh, how she enjoyed her technically older brother become desperate to win some stupid Earth game with Skywarp when he had probably known he couldn't win. He denied it, but Slipstream had a feeling the blue mech just liked to make the little coward happy. He wasn't good at it, but he tried.

**Second Rate: Starscream and all his clones:**

Nine times out of ten Megatron told the clones that they were merely second rate beings that didn't deserve the tiny shards of the All Spark residing in their chassis. Most times, the clones ignored the comments, but in the small hours that they were alone or in pairs trying to be alone, there were some insecurities to stem from those words.

Starscream, for all his self-absorbed ways, did his best to make sure that they didn't feel like that for very long. He often commented on their individuality and the little quirks they'd gained since coming online that had nothing to do with their creator but with their own experiences. It didn't always worked, but it helped. He even pointed some things out when one of his creations were particularly depressed or worked up.

Skywarp, for all his fear and phobias was probably the bravest when it came to protecting his family. Thundercracker, though big-headed, could be sweet when he was sure that nobody was watching and was the best big brother to his younger siblings.

Sunstorm, despite his constant days of being a suck-up, could be down-right mean if the time came and he needed to get out of a jam. Ramjet, despite his lying, trenchant mouth, found ways to outsmart the people who knew of his affliction by saying the opposite of what his programming dictated that he do.

And Slipstream…. Well, truth be told, Starscream still hadn't figured out what he could point out about her that she didn't already know, but he could stretch the truth sometimes by simply saying that she was probably the best femme he'd ever met.

**Bagpipes: Starscream, the clones:**

Standing in a straight line before their fallen comrade, the Seekers that were of Starscream stayed silent as Thundercracker was lifted onto the pyre used by most Decepticons when one of their own fell in battle and was well known enough to be turned into ash and not forged into weapons. None of them liked each other very much, even fewer of them cared at all for the arrogant blue Seeker, but they were not doing this for him.

They were doing it because Skywarp had tricked them all into coming. They were staying because the purple and black clone had no fear on his face today, only sorrow. They were keeping their optics on the young one as well, since they weren't quite sure if he could die from a broken Spark.

**Roses Red: Slipstream, Sunstorm, Jetstorm:**

"Oh my Primus, get it away!" Slipstream screamed, her voice that was much sharper and meaner than Starscream almost breaking Sunstorm's audios as she clung to his wings in an effort to put as much distance between herself and Jetstorm as possible.

The older in age, but not in knowledge and experience clone stood with a puppy dog look on his faceplate with a bouquet of roses that could fill a football field in wrapping that would put Sunstorm's paintjob to shame. He kept holding them out for the femme to take, but she kept swiping at them and he kept having to pull back so she wouldn't damage them. Rather like a form of slap-stick comedy.

"Hello, Jetstorm," Sunstorm chirped pleasantly at the smaller mech, "It's so nice to see you courting my sister again. To what do we owe the honor?"

**White Rabbit: Thundercracker, Skywarp, mention of Slipstream:**

Thundercracker didn't care if his claws hurt when they scraped above his audio receptors, he didn't want to listen for one more second of Skywarp making that hideously happy squealing noise. Like a couple of groundcrawlers hitting accelerate and ramming each other on glass. Happy did not fit Skywarp, he was supposed to be cowering in a corner.

But was he cowering? No, he was in one of the fleshies' national parks, running around, trying to catch a miserable ball of fur known as a rabbit.

"Please, may Slipstream descend from the sky and incinerate all those little vermin…"

**Stop Watching Me: Skywarp, Thundercracker:**

"You're losing again," Skywarp stuttered absently, if not a little boldly to Thundercracker.

Thundercracker resisted the urge to turn around and snarl at his (secretly) favorite sibling by default. Instead, he clutched onto his controller a little harder and continued trying to get the little fleshy on the screen to shoot the dark clothed fleshy standing on the building ahead of him before he reloaded his weapon.

One of the few good things about the human race was their video games. He'd already completed Halo, Dawn of War, three of the Final Fantasy games and something called Pong. Skywarp said it would cause his optics problems down the line, but oh well. So long as he could kill the assassin on the roof and complete Ninja Warrior before 'Warp made dinner, he was happy.

**Changeling: Skywarp, Shockwave, Megatron, mention of Thundercracker:**

"Lord Megatron, please, a little help over here!"

Giving a half-glance over his shoulder, Megatron allowed his optic ridge to move up a notch at the sight just beyond the door. Wiggling on the ground in an undignified heap, right antler bent like a lop-eared rabbit and his entire paintjob scratched into oblivion, was Shockwave under attack by Skywarp.

Currently, Skywarp was clutching the intelligence officer's head while sitting on his back, a black expression on his face. Like he was out for the other mech's Spark.

"Shockwave, what did you do?" The grey and red leader of all Decepticons asked, turning in his chair, but making no other motions.

Before Shockwave could answer, Skywarp did it for him, "He lead us into an Autobot stronghold and left me and Thundercracker to fight while he got some codes from Optimus' room. Thundercracker has to get new optics and wings!"

"…You're on your own Shockwave."


End file.
